


Scouting

by discount_tsuyu (orphan_account)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/discount_tsuyu
Summary: here u go you stupid Jew.





	Scouting

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend.

   Cool air blew through the musty, crowded bar, drafting up and around her skirt. Sofia turned her glass in an awkward circle as she subconsciously dipped into the conversations around her. Envy rushing through her veins, up to her warm flushed cheeks as she listened to the laughter of women and men all around her. Although disappointing, this was to be expected.

She wasn’t all that upset; although her posture would have told you otherwise. She slouched over the bar, leaning her head against her cold hands as she pressed her fingers into her cheeks. She sniffed. The bartender flashed another glance towards her before fetching the glass pitcher that sat near the edge of the bar. Sofia looked up at him, blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

“Maybe next time.” He said, an apologetic look plastered across his face, pity in his eyes. Sofia hummed, distant as he began to refill her glass for the third time that evening. _One more failure of a blind date. Second time this week…_ Sofia bit her lip, as her nails dug into the skin on her knuckles. She hadn’t felt so hopeless in such a long time. Was it karma? What could she have done that was so incredibly terrible in the past for this to have happened? A tear and a few sniffs soon turned to gross sobs, attracting unwanted attention from guests surrounding her. Not wanting to be in her presence anymore, the bartender excused himself to the washroom, embarrassment clouding his judgement as shame and humiliation built up in Sofia’s lungs.

She swung a leg over the other and onto the floor, swiping her purse and wallet suit. The fabric on her sweater now soaking with tears stretched as she pulled the purse over her shoulder and started towards the main entrance.

“Woah!” She squealed, dead in her tracks as her eyes darted up towards the rather slender man now grasping her shoulders.

“I am _so_ sorry! I didn’t mean to-“ She blurted out quickly, the heat rising to her neck from pure degradation. She kicked herself mentally for storming out of the bar so intensely. The man standing only a few feet in front of her grinned, pearly whites glimmering in the dimly lit bar.

“It’s fine! I’m all good; but the real question is…are _you?_ ” He tossed a pointed look at her, crossing his arms that were layered with bandages that were layered with… _more_ layers of bandages. His dirt brown hat tilted slightly to the left when he talked, curiously animated. Sofia cleared her throat, shaking her head. The grip on her purse tightened, anxiety pooling into the grasp she held on the black bag.

“Yeah, I’m…I’m fine. Just another reason to go home, I guess.” Her voice softened on the last note and the man wrinkled his nose, frowning. He leaned in close, bending his back in such a way Sofia wasn’t quite sure how to react. His eyebrow quirked upwards before he pulled a phone from his pocket and turned the screen towards her.

“Is this your phone number?” He asked. She squinted at the screen in front of her, pushing her glasses slightly up her nose before gasping.

_He came after all._

“Yeah, it is.” She answered. An awkward silence swept over the two of them before she looked back up at him and smiled. “How did you know?” She asked, curious. He puffed his cheeks out as he slung a shoulder around hers, leading her back towards the bar where the bartender had returned. He flashed an annoyed look at Sofia, obviously agitated by her just very being there but she wasn’t too worried about it. He probably was forced to handle not so fun people nearly every shift.

“Scout, pleased to meet you.” He exclaimed, enthusiasm rooted in his voice as he shoved a large hand in Sofia’s face. She laughed, shaking it. His grip was intense and Sofia caught herself subconsciously rubbing at her palms.

“Sofia. You still haven’t answered me. How did you know it was me?” She inquired once more, as Scout ordered their drinks. He turned his body towards her, leaning against his right arm. He hummed.

“Hmm…women’s intuition?”

Sofia laughed.

“What? That’s for women. I think you mean just regular intuition.” She explained, her legs playfully kicking his stool. He gasped dramatically.

“Woah, okay. So, you’re saying _men_ can’t have intuition. Slow down there, sexist.”

“Okay, fine. Men’s intuition.”

“I’ll stick to women’s.”

“You mean women.”

“That too. I definitely stick to _women._ ” He winked.

“Reminds me of someone else I know.”

Sofia found herself immensely attracted to Scout incredibly quick. Almost too quickly had the night gone by before she found herself handling the drunkard stumbling out the door, her arm wrapped around his shoulder as she led them out to her car.

“Maybe don’t drink so much next time, you dummy.” She teased as she eased him carefully into the passengers seat. “Sorry, I’ll just toss this in the back…” She apologized, bunching her jacket up and shoving it in the back seat. Scout murmured nonsense as Sofia settled herself into the drivers seat, leaning back to turn on her side so that she was facing him. Scout’s left eye lazily fluttered open to look at Sofia and she giggled.

“What are you laughing at?” He asked, his words slurring. He groaned, obviously in pain. “So long liver!” He gasped. The contents occupying his guts were surely not to stay. But the realization hit Sofia all too late.

“Gross.” She said, pulling her seat up and shoving her door open once more to assist Scout with his…issue.

“I’m…sorry.” He whispered, barely awake. She sighed. It wouldn’t be the worst first date she had had.

“I’ll be right back.” She assured him, shutting the door softly and rushing inside the bar to grab napkins and to ask for a spare paper plate. The bartender explained that they were out of bowls so…a plate would have to do. Sofia struggled to pull Scout out of the vehicle and onto the pavement by his shoulders and was sure that anyone who witnessed her in this act assumed she was committing some sort of felony. Scout grunted, his head turning to the side to view the crime scene. Sofia facepalmed at the sight of what was in store for her to clean up. Scratch that previous thought; maybe this _was_ the worst first date she had ever gone on.

 


End file.
